TIED TO YOU
by Elesary
Summary: Amy and Dan are on the trail of another clue. Ian and Natalie are close behind and both teams have secret feelings for the others. please read and review. bad summery better hopefully story
1. Chapter 1

TIED TO YOU, FOREVER: SIBLINGS

THIS IS MY FIRST 39 CLUES FANFIC SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------------IAN POV-----------------------------------------------------------

I was happy, I was married to Amy Cahil and we had one the clue hunt together. Amy was a Lucian and we ruled the branch together. I was brushing out her silky hair. She smiled up at me. Then she hit me with a pillow.

I started awake, groaned and fell back into the crappy, two-star hotel sheets.

It was not Amy who had me with the pillow, it was Natalie. She looked at me suspiciously. "you were mumbling again, Ian, this time it was about silky hair, last time it was about a sparkling smile and the time before it was flashing eyes. You are in love with someone." She said.

I shook my head. She smiled evilly. "Liar?" she sang. "You kept saying 'I love you. Will you ever forgive me?" she smiled again, this time it was sweet. "Please, please tell me, Brother. Tell me who it is."

"Sorry sister not this time." She frowned. "It would put you in a horrible situation. That I would not wish on any body. I should not even be loving her at all, but I can't help it" I whispered.

Natalie gasped. "That's so romantic." She said in a falsely sweet voice. "what a shame you will have to end it."

I shook my head once again. "Sorry Natalie, she already knows about the 39 Clues. She is really good at finding them." I smiled at the irony, I wondered if Natalie would take the bait.

She did. She gaped at me, the color slivering out of her face. "You idiot. Now we really need to kill her." She shook her head at my stupidity.

My vision turned red. "NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH HER. Is that clear." I asked me sister. The anger evaporated from her face. A soft smile replaced it.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Its like my world revolves around her, you know? Every thought, every feeling is for her. And I just want to always want to be around her, I am addicted. But when I look at her beautiful eyes all I see is disgust fear and endless hurt. And I just want to kill the person who did that but it was me. And that hurts, it hurts so bad." I took a shuddering breath.

Natalie reached up and touched my face with one finger. To my shock I realized that her finger was wet. I reached my own hand to my cheek and sure enough, I was crying. "I… I am crying." My voice almost made it a question. My voice was as numb as I was. I hadn't cried since…

I squished the thought. I would not remember. I wouldn't let myself remember.

Natalie nodded. "I know how you feel, Ian. I feel the same way. He is geeky and adorable. I used to look down on that, now it makes me want to smile. But he is so happy it is very hard to look down on him. And he lost his parents at such a young age…" she trailed off.

I was shocked. We couldn't be talking about the same family, could we? "Natalie?" I asked, my voice careful. "Are you talking about Dan Cahil?" Her mouth became an 'o' of shock and fear.

"Don't hurt him brother." Her voice was silky, soft and deadly. "Or I will find your mystery girl and hurt her." I didn't doubt her.

"I would never hurt him." My voice throbbed with sincerity. I decided to trust my sister. "I would not because it would hurt his sister and I would never hurt Amy." She didn't look angry, only surprised, then she smiled one of her few real smiles.

"That explains so much." She said. "But what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, Natalie. I just don't know." I said. And it was true. For once in my life I, Ian Kabra, did not know what to do.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

I KNOW I WENT A BIT OC BUT I HAD TO DO A SIBLING MOMENT.

I KNOW I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY BIG BROTHER.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. TIED TO YOU: AIRPLANE DREAMS

TIED TO YOU: AIRPLANE FLIGHT

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

ALIANA

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

STORMFANG

MUSIC4EVAH

YAY

13MYSTERIOUS12

IANXAMY-PERCYXXANNABETH

7CERBERUS7

.NATURE.747

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------AMY POV-----------------------------------------------------------

I loved him. There was no denying it. I thought as I stared out of the window of the airplane.

This time, we were going to Greece I was exited to see the architecture, not Him. I told myself sternly.

Ia.. no the Kabras did no know were we were going. We had found our tickets moved and a little sticky note saying "see you in Greece! N.K

They were probably in a private jet eating cavier on toast. Nasty, I didn't see what was so appealing about pickled baby fish on burned bread, but that was just my opinion.

My other opinion was negative against long plane rides, they left no much time to think. And ever since… the incident I didn't want to think.

"DUDE THAT IS SO AWSOME!!" Dan shrieked loudly which brought me out of my thoughts, but it also brought about fifty other people back from dreamland.

It was 1 am after all. Dan was oblivious as always, his movie was blasting. I wasn't sure why he was watching Zombieland. weren't our lives scary enough?

Like Dan, Nellie was sleeping with her ever-present ipod was blasting Paramore. I doubted if she would even notice if the plane was blown up.

What a bleak thought. Maybe one of my family members would blow us up. At least if that happened I wouldn't have to worry about Ian.

That had been a mistake, thinking his name. Now, I saw his face, his smile, heard his laugh, saw that look in his his eyes…I shut off those thoughts as quickly as I could. It was lies, all lies. I tried to reason with myself, he left in a cave in the ground. Why are you thinking… dreaming about it?

Dan reached over and slapped my face, just hard enough to wake me from my O.I.D. (obsessive Ian disorder)

"sorry" he apologized "but you had the Ian look in your eyes. I had to do something before you went catatonic." His movie had finished, of he wouldn't have noticed.

"Thanks Dweeb." I said ruffling his hair. He smacked my hand but smiled to show me that he wasn't mad.

Both Nellie and Dan knew about the Incident, they always knocked me out of my Ian-induced daze.

I could still see the hurt in his eyes whenever I closed my eyes, as if it was branded to my eyelids.

But he was a heartbreaker. He would get over it, even if I didn't. That is, if he was ever hurt.

"Lies Amy. It's all lies." Dan reminded me, sounding way to wise n the subject for a thirteen year old little boy.

I half-nodded back. I turned back to the window and watched the stars dance their endless, timeless dance across my window. As the first streaks of dawn were breaking, I finally fell asleep.

I didn't see that last shooting star or hear Dan say softly "I wish for you Natalie Kabra"

My dreams were filled with a taller Kabra who held me in his arms and kissed my fears away.

When we landed, my cheeks we wet.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. TIED TO YOU: AN IDEA

TIED TO YOU: AN IDEA

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

TRUEJACKVP408

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

JOELLE08

MAGGIE

SILICON2123

STORMFANG

13MYSTERIOUS12

7CERBERUS7

UM…39 CLUES LOVER

DISCLAIMED

-IAN POV-

NATALIE and I were on our privet jet, eating caviar on dry toast.

I sipped expensive mineral water. Natalie sat beside me, playing chess with the computer on the highest setting. And beating it with the ease of long experience.

"Natalie. I propose we do something to protect the Cahills , because it seems we can't hurt them anymore." I whispered after a few hours of silence, broken only by her occasional cackle at a particulary Natalie move against the poor computer.

"Mother won't be pleased." Natalie noted dryly.

"Mother is never pleased." I pointed out, taking another sip of Perrier. The real stuff, not the crap you bought in stores.

"Very true. What's your plan?"

"I think we should fallow them without them knowing-" I started but she interrupted.

"Stalk them you mean." Natalie said the words I had been trying to avoid, however true they were.

"Of course, and if we manage to find the clue," I grinned suddenly "that's an added bonus."

"They'll figure it out. They aren't stupid. And they'll hate us. How exactly is this going to work? We'll creep them out."

"They already hate us." I said with brittle humor.

"That's true." Natalie laughed harshly, a laugh that turned into what sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"We can protect them, and nobody would know." I told her.

"That's why I love you, Brother, you're smart." Natalie whispered.

I laughed weakly. "Get some sleep, we'll be in Greece soon."

"Closer to Dan." Natalie muttered, already half asleep. She was working too hard.

I quickly fallowed her into sleep.

When we got to the terminal in Athens we made our way toward the luggage ramp thing. Stupid rule, we could only park our privet jet if the removed our luggage. It didn't even make any sense.

A loud mrrp! Caught my attention.

From across the moving piles of ugly bags, I saw a cat carrier break open and a very angry cat jump out and attack the closest piece of luggage.

Which just happened to be part of my new Luis Vuitton luggage set.

Natalie snickered and I winced.

"Saladin! No!" Amy, beautiful Amy cried, trying to chase her cat. She didn't even know I was here, yet she still took my breath away.

Saladin jumped off my poor abused bags and leaped on one of Natalie's bags with unsheathed claws.

I snickered and she winced. "Karmas a bitch." I told her, smirking.

"I have my dart gun." She threatened.

"Oh, hi Daniel." I said over her shoulder.

I reached over and grabbed our bags along with a psycho-cat. Natalie gasped and whirled, thinking Dan was behind her.

She shot me a withering look when she realized I tricked her. Then she smiled craftily. "Hi Amy. Are you missing your cat?" she asked over my shoulder.

"Natalie, I'm not an idiot. I will not fall for that." I reached down for Saladin very careful not to look behind me. Natalie would see even the slightest look as a victory.

"Um… Ian? Can I have my cat back?" Amy asked from behind my shoulder.

I gulped.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	4. Bugged

Tied To You: Commoners

Disclaimed

_Ian Pov-

I walked away with a frown on my face, setting Amy up, then threatening her with a dart gun made me feel dirty and low. I remembered the look of fear in her eyes when she saw me behind her. It would haunt me for the rest of my life.

But there was a positive in the situation, I could still feel Amy's soft skin under my lips. I smirked, remembering feeling her pulse speed up dramatically at the feel of my kiss.

"I can't believe you sacrificed my Louis Vuitton." Natalie snapped irately when I reached her.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll buy you a new set."

She narrowed her eyes. "And my toys? The black market is very expensive these days."

"You don't need any more weapons, I've seen your purse. You are better armed then Irena Spatsky ever was." I smiled when I said that, less competition and less danger to Amy's precious life without the ex-KGB operative burned to a crisp.

"Fine, whatever, where is our limo?" asked Natalie, watching Dans back as they walked toward the rental car pickup.

"We don't have one." I growled, "We have to blend in, remember."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "No limo? How will we get around?"

"Like commoners, we have to drive a regular ugly, slow car so the Cahills don't know we're there." I didn't like seats that weren't buttery leather and didn't have under seat heating. It made me feel... normal. I shuddered.

"Oh, what we do for love." Natalie muttered, grabbing her remaining bags.

I grabbed mine too as we followed Amy out into the Greek air.

"You've got to be kidding me. " Natalie gasped when she saw the car.

I was disgusted too, but I was better at hiding it. The car was an ugly, dark blue Toyota with furry seats. Furry seats! I looked through the window and saw a long brown hair clinging to the back rest.

"Eww..." Natalie screamed, seeing it too.

"Hush!" I scolded, opening the drivers side door. "He might hear us." I jerked my head at the pathetic rapper and his BlackBerry obsessed father who had just left the airport.

"Relax, Brother. He wont recognize us, for God's sake, I'm wearing Old Navy,It's not exactly designer." She was disgusted with the clothes I had made her change into, so was I. She watched enviously as a long limo pulled up and Jonah Wizard got in.

I opened the door and sat down as a sickening heat wave hit me. "Get in." I ordered my sister.

Natalie sat down with a sigh. "I feel like an animal." she whined.

I pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

Natalie grinned, despite our horrid conditions. She pulled out the hotel card she snitched from Dan's back pocket.

"Did you replace it?" I asked.

She looked affronted. "Of course. I'm not stupid. Did you book and pay for their rooms?"

I didn't bother replying, she knew I had.

"Oh, I wish we could see their faces," Natalie chortled.

I grinned, pulling out onto the highway. "We can." I thought about the tiny micro-camera i'd placed in Amy's watch when I kissed her hand.


End file.
